


Christmas, Whiskey and Love

by Alitomy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Chrrriiissstttmmmaaaaassssss AU!!, Fluffy, M/M, enjoy, i am ohmtoonz trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Tipsy dancing and touchy hands





	Christmas, Whiskey and Love

The Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner as the baubles reflected the late afternoon sunlight that shone through the window, casting small circles of light against objects around the living room. Jingle Bell Rock played on the radio as glasses of whiskey were tilted back every so often, the cool liquid burning their throats as they danced to the music. 

With the living room lights dimmed and the Christmas decorative lights shone bright the pair were slightly drunk as they slowly swayed to the rather upbeat song, eyes closed and foreheads touching. They enjoyed their time together whenever possible.

Living in different states was difficult. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me this Christmas,’ the taller man spoke softly as he placed his now empty glass on the coffee table. “I’ve missed you.” 

“You know I’m only a phone call away,” the shorter man replied, finishing the last of his whiskey before placing it next to his partner’s. 

“Yeah, but it’s just not the same,” the bearded man closed his eyes and leant forward, leaning his head against the shorter man, stumbling slightly as he did so and eliciting a small giggle from his partner. “Sorry.” 

The small smile he received was reassurance enough for him to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and lean in for a short but sweet kiss, only to stumble again and hear the adorable giggle leave his partner’s mouth and enter his ears. The pair slowly danced around the living room as they stole kisses and tightly held onto each other, mainly to keep themselves upright as they stumbled over each other’s feet, but partially for comfort and security.. 

They knew that in a few days time they would have to separate once again, returning to the lives that were miserable due to their absence from one another. The desperate touches and soft kisses would be imprinted in their brains for a while, savouring every touch they could. 

Slowly swaying in place, the sun’s rays filtered through the curtains and cast a glow on the couple, who only saw the change in colour of the other’s eyes. The way that the brown and hazel irises turned golden in colour made the atmosphere in the room lift. 

“You’re eyes are so gorgeous,” the bearded man stated and he placed a hand on the shorter man’s cheek and thudding his forehead against his partner’s rather hard. “I could stare into them all day.” 

Trying not to wince from the small headbutt he’d received, the shorter man laughed softly and stayed quiet, wanting to soak in the moment as much as possible. This is exactly what he’d wanted for the longest of times; someone who can enjoy the bare minimum to celebrate something, yet it feels extravagant because of the company they share. 

The emotion was bubbling up inside him as they swayed to the upbeat song, and soon he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, wanting- no, needing to express himself. 

So he said those three little words that had the same impact on his partner every time, as if he was hearing it for the first time.

“I love you, Luke.” 

The man stopped and smiled down to his partner, cupping his cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his lips that expressed just how much he loved him back. 

“I love you too, Ryan.” 

The pair smiled as they lost their balance, stumbling and falling backwards onto the couch and staring at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Luke rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder as he began to feel tears of laughter form in the corners of his eyes. Never in his life did he believe he deserved someone that loved him this much. 

Ryan’s giggles died down as he looked up at the tall, buff man that was on top of him with eyes filled with joy and love. He hated leaving, but it was worth it when they reunited once again, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered as he hugged Luke closer.

Luke looked down at Ryan and simply smiled, running his hand through his lover’s hair.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s trash bc I wrote this at 3am but hey, ohmtoonz doesn’t wait for nobody


End file.
